Kidnapped
by JasmineD799
Summary: Sequel to Hiccup's New Life! Hiccup's living the good life with Raven and Toothless, but he's been kidnapped by Pirates! Can he escape and get back home to his family with the help of his new friend Zach? Read and find out!


Hiccup woke early one morning he noticed that his dragon parents Toothless and Raven were still asleep. He smiled it had been almost a month since Toothless and Raven were married they had become Hiccup's new family and even though Toothless had become a father towards Hiccup he was still his best friend, and Hiccup was happy he loved his new life. He walked out of the cave and looked around the fourteen year old sat down by the pond that was by the cave he took a stick and swirled it around in the water playing around with the fish.

**"You're up early? wow that's a first" **said a familier voice.

Hiccup turned and saw Toothless he rolled his eyes usually Hiccup would sleep until Raven had to wake him up.

"Hey Dad" Hiccup greeted. There were times that the boy called Toothless dad or by his given name.

Toothless smiled **"Something on your mind?" **he asked. **"You're not usually up this early."**

Hiccup smiled. "No it's nothing," he said. "I just decided to get up for the fun of it."

Toothless was still a little unconvinced, but he went ahead and let it slide. He watched as Hiccup swirled the stick around in the water. He sat down beside the boy.

**"You ready for the hunting lesson?" **Toothless asked him.'

Hiccup smiled. "Sure let's go" he said.

**"See you later Raven," **Toothless said **"Hiccup and I are heading out for the hunting lesson."**

_"Alright" _Raven replied to him. _"You two be careful."_

"No worries," Hiccup said. "We're always careful."

Toothless rolled his eyes. **"Yeah right, you are always the one who seems to be good at getting yourself into trouble."**

Hiccup playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Aw shut up!" he said.

Toothless shot him a playful glare. **"See what happens when you do that again!" **he said.

Hiccup glared back at him. "What? this?" and he punched him again.

Toothless growled. **"Okay that does it!"**

Hiccup laughed and ran into the woods with Toothless chasing after him.

Raven laughed at the sight and watched as they disappeared into the woods. _"Oh my strange little boy and strange husband,"_

then she went back inside to finish her sleep.

(Meanwhile)

In the woods, Toothless was still chasing after Hiccup, he finally managed to pounced him and pinned him to the ground.

**"Ha! gotcha! You know you are getting faster" **He said.

Hiccup laughed "Fast enough to outrun you! Hahaha! Okay now that you've got me can you get off?"

Toothless laughed. **"Hmm I don't know."**

"Dad!" Hiccup whined.

Toothless laughed. **"Okay, okay don't have a cow." **he said and then he got off the boy.

Hiccup laughed and then he saw a deer eating in the grass. "Hey look" he said, "It's a deer."

Toothless smiled **"Okay you remember everything I told you?"**

Hiccup nodded. "You have to smell your surroundings, keep an good eye on everything, and be extra quiet."

Toothless smiled. **"That's right okay now go get em."**

Hiccup grinned and bent down slowly in the grass, slowly creeping up on the deer. He waited and waited then finally he shot up and ran after the deer, he ran as fast as he could and he pulled out his small dagger but missed.

"Aw come on!" Hiccup groaned, and he tried to run after it but Toothless stopped him.** "Hiccup you jumped way too early," **he said **"you've gotta time your chase and stay focased."**

Hiccup nodded and sighed. Then they saw another deer, Hiccup did the same as before he got low and focused on the deer. Creeping slowly toward it Hiccup breathed heavily, "you can do this" Hiccup said to himself "you can do this!" Then he jumped up running after the deer he let out a loud yell and threw his dagger, this time it stabbed the deer in the belly, which caused it to fall over in pain and die. Hiccup smiled "haha!" he laughed "did you see that? I did it! I really did it!" Toothless smiled **"way to go Hiccup!" **he said. Hiccup pulled out his dagger and pulled the deer over to Toothless, he smiled proudly **"well done Hiccup" **he said. Hiccup smiled and hugged the dragon, Toothless nuzzled his cheek, **"come on let's go home" **he said to him. Hiccup nodded and the two headed back.

Raven was there waiting for them.

_"Hello boys," _she greeted. _"How did the lesson go?"_

Hiccup grinned. "It was great!" he said. "I actually caught something!" and he showed her the deer.

Raven smiled _"That's wonderful Hiccup," _she said.

Hiccup smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck, Raven nuzzled his cheek softly.

Later that day after they ate their dinner Hiccup stood up and headed into the woods.

**"Where are you going?" **Toothless asked.

"Just gonna go look around" Hiccup replied.

_"Just make sure you're home before dark" _said Raven.

"Gotcha" Hiccup replied.

**"And don't go too far" **Toothless said.

"Got it" Hiccup called back.

Raven smiled at Toothless _"Don't worry Toothless" _she said. _"I'm sure he'll be just fine. _And she nuzzled him softly and headed back inside the cave.

(Meanwhile)

In the woods where Hiccup was out exploring, he smiled at all the beautiful things he saw he pulled out his dagger and began practicing his aim. He began throwing it at a tree and doing it again and again. He suddenly heard a noise, he heard rustling in the bushes he quickly grabbed his dagger to protect himself and walked towards the bush he slowly moved a branch out of the way to look inside when suddenly something jumped and he gasped in fear and blacked out.

(Later that night)

**"Hiccup! Hiccup!" **Toothless called. **"Hiccup where are you!" **Toothless became worried he looked everywhere for the boy but there was no sign of him anywhere he asked the people from Raven's village but no one had seen him.

_"Toothless, I'm so worried about him" _Raven said. _"What if something awful happened to him?"_

**"Don't worry Raven" **Toothless replied. **"We'll find him, he couldn't have gotten too far."**

(Meanwhile)

Hiccup woke inside a cage. He groaned and sat up "Ugh what happened" he looked around and gasped "Where am I?"

"You're on captains ship" said a voice.

"Huh?" Hiccup said and looked over towards the door and saw a man with a tatooed arm and a sword.

Hiccup gasped "You..You're a pirate!"

"Yup darn right I am" the man replied.

"Where are you taking me?" Hiccup demanded.

"No where" the pirate replied. "The captain ordered us to find you so we can use you to control our dragons."

Hiccup gasped "what are you talking about?"

The pirate just chuckled evily and walked out of the room.

"HEY!" Hiccup yelled. "I'M NOT DONE YET!"

_"Man kid, just yelling ain't gonna get him to come back" _said a voice.

Hiccup gasped "Who said that?"

_"I did"_ the voice said again.

Hiccup turned and saw a cage beside him and inside it was a montrous nightmare.

"Whoe" Hiccup said "Who are you?"

_"I'm what you humans call a monstrous nightmare I was kidnapped, same as you"_ the dragon said.

"Why?" Hiccup asked. "What do they want with me?"

_"They're using you to control the other dragons that they've kidnapped."_ said the dragon.

"But why have they been kidnapping dragons what are they gonna use them for?" Hiccup asked.

_"The pirates believe that us dragons can help them go around stealing treasures and gold, but they can't if they don't have a way to tame us."_ The dragon replied.

Hiccup gasped "That's terrible!" he cried. "We've got to figure out a way to get out of here."

_"I'd like to see that happen." I've tried to get out but there's no way."_ said the montrous nightmare.

"Well I never give up" Hiccup said. "I need to get back to my family."

Then Hiccup looked around and saw the lock in the door, he pulled out his small dagger. "Maybe if I could use my dagger to pick the lock, we could get out of here."

_"It's not that simple" _said the dragon.

Hiccup went over to the door, he smiled "this looks easy" he said to himself.

Then he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up and saw a man with a scraggily beard and a tatooed arm, he had a pirate hat on and a red coat.

"Welcome to my ship lad" he said. "I am the captain of this ship, I expect you know why you're here?"

Hiccup glared at him. "If you're thinking you can make me tame the poor dragons that you've kidnapped you're crazy! Because I would never help pirates like you! in fact I would never help any pirate!"

"Aye" the captain replied. "I thought that's what you would say it's wise of ye to never trust a pirate o course, we got other ways of making you tame the dragons and that includes by force!"

Hiccup glared at him. "Even if you force me I will never help you train the dragons!"

The captain chuckled evily. "We'll just see about that, tell ye what I'm gonna do I'll give ye tonight to make your choice if ye still refuse then we'll just have to make it even more difficult HAHAHA!"

Hiccup glared as the captain left the room.

_"So you still think you'll be able to get out of here?" _asked the monstrous nightmare.

"Absolutly" Hiccup said. "Tonight I'm getting out of here but I'll need some help. Would you come with me? I could use your help I don't think I can get home on my own."

The dragon looked at him _"Sure I suppose I could" _the dragon replied.

Hiccup smiled "great!" he replied. "By the way my name's Hiccup, what's yours?"

_"I don't have a name" the dragon replied._

Hiccup smiled "well I gave a night fury a name, I can give you one." he said.

_"Really?" _the dragon asked in surprise.

Hiccup smiled "Absolutly" he replied. "Let's see, hmm...how about...Zach"

The dragon thought about it. _"Hmm Zach huh? I like it" _he said.

Hiccup smiled "so Zach do you have a family?"

_"I'm from a village, a place where humans don't kill dragons." _Zach replied to him.

"Hey" said Hiccup. "I've been there before"

_"What about you?" _Zach asked him.

"Well" Hiccup began. "I was from a village called Berk, the chief there Stoick he was my father but he's not anymore he never cared about me, I was always an embaressment to him. One day I shot down a night fury and when I told him he wouldn't believe me nobody would. When I went looking for the dragon I just couldn't kill it so I freed him instead, and he didn't kill me either and when I got back Stoick wanted me to do dragon training where we train to kill dragons and so I had no choice so I wasn't doing so well in training I had been going back to look for the night fury and eventually became friends with it and I named him Toothless, and the more I hung out with him the more I learned about dragons and I got better in dragon training and this girl named Astrid was getting suspicious. One day she followed me and found out about Toothless and so she went to tell Stoick about him and When I realized there was no point in hiding it anymore I told him the truth and he was mad and banished me. Then when me and Toothless lived in the woods together, we found this female night fury named Raven trapped, and I set her free and she showed us her village. Toothless started falling in love with her, and one day there was a pirate raide and Toothless told me to go with Raven to get out of there but then she got knocked out and Toothless thought she was dead but she wasn't thankfully then after that they got married. Toothless and Raven became my new dragon parents sorta."

_"Wow!" _said Zach. _"That's one big story"_

Hiccup smiled. "Heh yeah I guess."

_"So when are you planning this big escape plan of yours?" _the dragon asked.

Hiccup smiled "Tonight" he replied.

(Meanwhile)

Raven and Toothless still continued to search for Hiccup. They looked everywhere, still there was no sign of the boy.

**"Don't worry Raven, he's a smart boy I'm sure he's going to be alright" **said Toothless.

_"Oh Toothless" _said Raven_ I know that he's a smart boy but he's ony fourteen what if he was kidnapped?"_

Toothless nuzzled her. **"Don't worry the villagers said they'll keep a lookout for him. We're not gonna give up on him Raven we will find him, I promise.**

Raven nuzzled her husband, and they continued to search for Hiccup.

(That night)

Hiccup and Zach made sure the pirate that was guarding the door was sound asleep. Hiccup used his small dagger and quietly picked the lock, slowly opening the door he slipped out and opened Zach's cage. He smiled at him.

_"Thanks Hiccup," _he said.

Hiccup grinned "no problem" he replied. "Come on let's get out of here."

Then he stopped and looked back at the other cages, they were full of sleeping dragons he quickly started to free the rest of the dragons. Suddenly the guard woke up Hiccup was releasing the dragons in the last cage.

"CODE RED! CODE RED!" The guard yelled. "THE KID IS ESCAPING!" And quickly the guard hit a red button an alarm blared and a red light blinked and blinked.

"HURRY!" Hiccup screamed. "LET'S GO!" Hiccup and Zach ran out of the room with the guard chasing them down the docks. other pirates started chasing him soon they got to the end of the boat, and were trapped by the pirates.

He gasped in fear.

"You've got no where to go kid" one of the pirates said.

Hiccup looked at Zach and quickly climbed onto his back.

_"Whoe! Hiccup what are you doing?" Zach said._

"GO! FLY! NOW!" Hiccup yelled.

Quickly, Zach flapped his giant wings and they took off into the sky. Hiccup held on to the dragons neck.

Suddenly the pirates were shooting at them. "LOOK OUT!" Hiccup yelled.

And quickly Zach banked left and and missed the shot. There was a fog cloud around them, Hiccup couldn't see a thing. He could hear the pirates still shooting at them.

Soon the shooting stopped Hiccup and Zach were now flying in peace.

_"Whew!" _said Zach. _"Glad that's over great plan Hiccup."_

Hiccup smiled "Thanks" he replied. "I just hope my mom and dad are okay they're probably worried sick about me right now."

_"Don't worry" _Replied Zach. _"We'll get you back to your family."_

Hiccup smiled "Thanks Zach" he replied.

So then Hiccup and Zach landed in the forest, Hiccup gathered firewood to start a fire and sat down next to Zach.

_"You okay?" _Zach asked.

Hiccup nodded. "We should get some sleep we got to leave in the morning I think Moms village isn't far from here.

_"Yeah I think it's just a few miles south of here." _Zach replied.

Hiccup smiled "That's good." he said.

Then quietly Hiccup went to sleep, he thought about Toothless he missed him so much, he sighed as he slowly began to fall asleep.

(Hiccup's Dream)

Hiccup was falling, it was totally dark, there was nothing there except a pit of fire. Hiccup was falling towards it! He tried to grab something but there was nothing to grab he saw Toothless flying around, Hiccup gasped. "DAD! WAIT! COME BACK! He screamed, "TOOTHLESS!" Then he screamed as he fell into the fire.

Hiccup woke in fear, breathing hard, he looked around and saw the fire burning bright, and his his friend Zach sleeping next to the tree, he sighed. "It was all just a bad dream" he said to himself, he sighed again and looked up into the stars, he missed Toothless now more than anything and would give anything to see him, Hiccup stood up and walked over to his friend Zach, he sat next to him and leaned back, Zach woke and looked down at him. _"Hiccup? What's up?" _He asked him. "I..I had a nightmare," Hiccup replied, "I was hoping maybe I could sleep next to you?" Zach smiled gently, _"sure, why not" _he said. Hiccup smiled and yawned slowly falling asleep. Zach looked at the boy and smiled, _"night Hiccup" _he said gently, and he fell asleep too.

The next morning, Hiccup woke and looked up at Zach, _"morning Hiccup" _Zach greeted. _"I went hunting and got us some breakfast, hope your hungry" _Hiccup grinned, "you bet I am!" He replied.

While the two ate their breakfast, Zach began to speak. _"So you sleep okay? no more bad dreams?" _Hiccup looked up at Zach smiling and a bit shocked he was asking that, but greatful that he cared he answered "Yeah, what about you?" _" yeah, I was ok" _Zach replied. _"So guess we should be moving on?" _Hiccup nodded, "Yeah I guess, so far off are we?" _Not very far, it's just over the hill" _said Zach. Hiccup smiled "awesome!"

Later Hiccup and Zach arrived in the village, Hiccup looked around for the village leader. He and Zach walked till they heard a voice calling Hiccup's name, "Hiccup! Hiccup!" The boy turned and saw the village leaders Serenity running towards him. He grinned happy to see her, he ran towards her and and she hugged him.

"Oh Hiccup!" She said in a relieved voice. "We've been so worried about you! Where have you been? And your mother and father! They'll be so glad to know you're safe! I'll send someone to go get them." Hiccup was close to tears, burying his face into her clothes, he was so happy to be back in the village, he was scared he didn't know why. Hiccup whimpered softly, "It's alright now Hiccup you're safe, Serenity soothed him. Hiccup smiled at her, and remembered Zach, "Oh yeah," he said, "this is my friend Zach he helped me get back."

Serenity looked up and smiled, she stroked Zach's nose, "Thank you, for helping this boy to get home" she said.

_"You're welcome," _Zach replied. _"I owed him for helping me get away from the pirates." _Serenity smiled, "come Hiccup let's get you something to eat."

(Meanwhile)

Raven and Toothless sat in their cave, Raven was very upset and worried about Hiccup, Toothless trying his best to calm her, _"Oh Toothless" _Raven sobbed, _"I miss him so much, it's been two days, what if we never find him?" _**"We will find him! **Toothless said to her, **"I'm not giving up!" **Suddenly a person from the village called out to them, Raven and Toothless ran outside the cave and the Man told them that Hiccup was at the village, and he was safe. Raven was so happy she let out a cheerful roar, Toothless thanked the Man for telling them this, and quickly the two headed to the village.

(Meanwhile)

Hiccup and Zach were explaining what happened and why Hiccup was gone for two days, and how Hiccup freed the rest of the dragons from the ship. Suddenly they heard people screaming, Serenity, Hiccup, and Zach ran out of the house. Hiccup gasped, Pirates were everywhere! "Oh no!" Serenity cried, "It's another Pirate Raid! Quickly Hiccup! You and Zach get somewhere safe, now!" then Hiccup and Zach quickly ran through the village when suddenly something grabbed Hiccup by the scruff of his shirt, the same Pirate from the ship! "Well well, look what we have here" he said. "It's the dragon tamer!" Zach growled angrily and tried to rescue Hiccup but was surrounded by more Pirates. Hiccup growled angrily "hey! Put me down now!" he yelled. "I don't think so!" the Pirate replied, "You still have to tame the dragons for us!" "No way!" Hiccup growled. "Captain!" The Pirate called out, "I've got the boy!" Suddenly, There was a loud roar! Hiccup gasped and looked up and saw Toothless growling ferociously at the Captain. "Dad!" Hiccup gasped.

"It..it can't be!" The Captain gasped, "It's a..a Night Fury!"

"It's my Dad!" Hiccup said.

The Captain grinned evily, "Well we could use a Night Fury in our collection!" he said. Toothless growled furiously, and lunged at him, causing the Captain to jump back and let go of Hiccup, he screamed in fear, and was thrown against a tree, Hiccup groaned in pain and fell unconsciencely. Toothless bit down on the Captains arm and swung him around and threw him! The Pirate screamed in pain and Toothless clawed and scratched him till he was unconscience, but not dead. "Captain!" one of the men cried, Toothless growled at the rest of them, one of the Pirates grabbed the Captain and all ran away.

The rest of the village cheered happily, Toothless looked over at Hiccup, and gasped in fear. **"Hiccup? Hiccup, can you hear me****? No! No! No no no! Please Hiccup please don't die! not now!" **Hiccup still didn't move. Zach pushed through the crowed and gasped when he saw Hiccup, _"No!" _he gasped. Toothless sat beside the boy,** "Hiccup, please I just found you don't do this to me" **he whispered, then Toothless licked Hiccups cheek and nuzzled him, then the boy stirred and slowly looked up, "Dad?" he said in a weak whisper. Toothless gasped, **"It's me Hiccup" **he replied softly, **"I'm here now, I"m here"** then Toothless nuzzled him gently, "Dad!" Hiccup cried out and wrapped his arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. Toothless stood up Hiccup's arms still wrapped around his neck, Hiccup finally let go and grinned at him Toothless licked his face, happily Hiccup giggled and hugged him again.

Then they heard a voice, _"Hiccup? Hiccup?" _Raven pushed through the crowds and gasped when she saw Hiccup. _"Oh Hiccup!" _Raven cried, "Mom!" Hiccup cried happily he ran towards her wrapping his arms around her neck, Raven nuzzled and licked Hiccups face, _"I was so worried about you! Where have you been?" _"Im so sorry Mom," Hiccup said. "I was kidnapped by Pirates and taken to their ship! They were gonna use me to tame the dragons that they kiddnapped. But I refused and that's when I met this montrous nightmare! I named him Zach, he helped me get back!"

Toothless smiled at Zach, **"Thank you so much for helping my son!" **he said to him. _"No problem!" _Zach replied,_ He's one special kid" _**"He sure is" **said Toothless and he went over to Hiccup and Raven and nuzzled Hiccup gently Hiccup laughed and wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly, "I missed you so much!" Hiccup cried. Toothless licked his face, **"We missed you too kiddo!" **he replied to him, Hiccup smiled and looked up at Zach, he grinned and ran over to him wrapping his arms around him hugging him tightly, "Thanks Zach, Thanks for everything!" he said, Zach nuzzled him, _"no Hiccup, it's me who should be thanking you" _he said, _"If you hadn't saved us all from the Pirate Ship, we wouldn't be here. So thank you." _Hiccup grinned and hugged him back.

"I believe that it's time for a celebration!" Serenity announced. Hiccup giggled and smiled at Toothless, **"mind taking a walk with me?" **Toothless asked him. "Uh sure Dad," Hiccup replied and went to catch up with him.

When Hiccup and Toothless were in the forest, Hiccup spoke, "I'm in trouble aren't I?" he asked. **"No Hiccup," **Toothless replied, **"you're not in trouble, I just wanted to talk to you about some stuff." **"Oh okay then" said Hiccup "so what's up?" Toothless nuzzled him, Hiccup was suprised, but he wrapped his arms around the dragons neck and hugged him tightly. **"I was worried about you, I thought I had lost you" **Toothless said softly, **"I was scared that I would never see you again" **Hiccup sighed I-I'm so sorry Dad" he said softly, "I-I couldn't I didn't know he was there I-I was practicing my aim with my dagger but when I heard something In the bushes, I just decided to see what it was, then I blacked out!" When the pirate said he was gonna force me to help train the dragons I refused! I couldn't just..I tried to..I-I.." Hiccup stuttered, Toothless quickly nuzzled the boy to calm him, **"Hiccup, shh, it's alright it's okay I've got you now everything's fine" **he soothed him softly, **"all that matters is that you're home and safe, that's all I care about." **Hiccup sighed softly and wrapped his arms around the Night Fury's neck and hugged him tightly, "I love you" he whispered softly, **"I love you too Hiccup" **Toothless replied, Hiccup smiled, "You know what?" he said Toothless looked at the boy, "I've always been Hiccup the useless back in Berk, I was always an embarassment to Stoick, but after I met you, all that changed. You taught me so many things, and one thing that I've learned from you is that you never ever lose hope, you always keep the faith, and believe in yourself and trust that you can do anything you want if you believe." Toothless smiled proudly, he nuzzled Hiccup again gently, **"I'm so proud of you Hiccup," **he said gently, **"You're gonna grow up to be a great dragon rider!" **Hiccup giggled "heheh well what can I say? I learned from you, the best dragon there ever was!" Toothless smiled, **"well kiddo, you ready to head back?" **he asked him. Hiccup smiled, "you bet!" he said happily, then he jumped on Toothless's back and the two took off into the sky!

Hiccup laughed happily, he threw his arms into the air, "Yeah!" he cried out, and petted the the side of Toothless's head. Toothless let out a happy roar and the two did flips and twists and circles all around in the sky, "Just like old times? Huh?" Hiccup said to Toothless. The dragon smiled happily soon the father and son/dragon and rider headed back to the village where they met Raven, _"Oh there you two are, I was beginning to wonder where you went" _she said, "Oh we were just out talking, right Dad?" Toothless nodded **"Yeah that's pretty much it" **he said. _"Hey Hiccup!" _a voice called, Hiccup turned and saw Zach running towards them, he smiled happily, "Zach!" he cried out and ran up to him, Zach nuzzled him gently, Hiccup giggled and wrapped his arms around the Zach's neck hugging him tightly. Raven and Toothless watched their human son talking to his friend, Raven nuzzled Toothless and the two walked back towards the village. "So wanna go do something?" Hiccup asked, _"Sure, like what?" _Zach replied. "I dunno," said Hiccup how about a race?" Zach grinned, _"You really think you can out-run me?" _Hiccup laughed "Heck yeah I can!" Zach laughed _"well okay!" _And then he took off running, "Hey!" Hiccup cried "you cheater!" and ran after him laughing the whole way.

Later that evening, Toothless called for Hiccup, so they could go home together. Hiccup smiled at Zach, "I'll see you around?" Zach smiled _"you betcha!" _he replied. Hiccup grinned and ran towards Raven and Toothless he climbed on Toothless's back and yawned, he layed his head down and immediately fell asleep, Toothless chuckled, Raven gently nuzzled him _"Goodnight little one," _she said gently. Hiccup smiled in his sleep, "Night Mom," he muttered, Toothless smiled and the family headed home together happily.

The end...

Man! Thank goodness I'm finally done! That took forever! once again, another happy ending for Hiccup and his family! Hope you all enjoyed! Be looking out for the next story, it's gonna be my own version of How To Train Your Dragon 2 which the movie should me out in 2013! I'm soooooooo excited! Well R&R! :DD


End file.
